A Tiger's Tale
by Rei of Light
Summary: In A time of Chaos a princess of the Southlands rises to fight for a peaceful future in her Family's name. May Possible be t-m raiting. OCxOC pairing
1. the Battle of Chi BiPlan of Attack

The Battle of Chi Bi- The Plan of attack

Sun Dai shielded her eyes from the sun as she lay under a cherry tree. Her cousin Qiao De was lying next to her, singing quietly to the breeze.

Liu Bei from Shu had come to talk to her uncles about a battle between Cao Cao of Wei and the people of the Southlands, Wu. Zhou Yu had called to Liu Bei asking if he would join them in a naval battle against Cao Cao as his fleet sails slowly down the Great River.

Sun Dai had overheard all of this but knew she would never be allowed to join in the fray. She was her father's only child, looking like him in almost every way. Her auburn hair coiled around her head and her silver eyes covered by the hood of her eyes. Her tan skin was darkening under the noon light of the sun.

She peered over at her cousin, who also looked at her. De's eyes were the color of the sea and her hair was as dark as her father's was. Her smile was her mother's and her skin tone. She smiled at her cousin and sat up, looking down at her. "Dai, so my dad plans to fight Cao Cao on the river banks? I mean his army is huge! How are we going to win?"

Dai smiled back, "Well we do have a few things up our sleeves. Rumor is we plan to burn the fleet to the water line. In addition, any who escape, will die trying to run from who ever chase them. Or that's what the rumors say." De narrowed her eyes, "You listened to them in the tree didn't you?" She asked. Dai nodded, "Duh. How else would I know what's going on. Liu Bei is here because we need Zhuge Liang's help in calling the wind."

De nodded, "Also, Cao Cao will be here soon then later. His fleet is moving faster than we thought." Dai finished. De laid back down on the ground, "Well, I hope dad will be fine in battle. I mean he does come back every time." De said trailing off. Dai lay there, remembering her father as well. When she was just five, her father went to claim the lands of Wu from the Sun family. He won, bringing home many capable officers home too.

Time seemed to pass and someone walked into the courtyard. "My Ladies. Lord Sun Quan has requested you join him in the main chamber. He wishes to discuss some…. Topics with you." Dai sat up to look at who was addressing them. It was a messenger, "Ok. " Dai said standing up and brushing herself off. She helped De up and brushed her off, following the messenger to the main chamber.

The double, cherry wood, doors open, revealing the extravagant main chamber inside. Tigers were carved into the rafters and tiger pelts lined the walls. Above the throne, her father's tonfas hung on the wall. In her uncle's hand, he held the symbol of Wu, Sun Jian's sword. Since he died, his sword was now the symbol of the ruler of Wu.

She smiled at her uncle and bowed deeply, her fist in her palm. Rising again, he came down from his throne and hugged her. "Dai, I wish to talk to you about a few matters." He said calmly. Sun Quan was the closest male figure in her life; Sun Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao were her closest female figure. "Yes, My Lord." She said following him back to the chair.

De followed closely behind, her hands in a tight knot. "Sun Dai, Qiao De. Cao Cao of Wei presses our borders right now and we are worried about this. His armies mass in numbers we cannot fight. Liu Bei has agreed to help us with this threat but, you two, Zhou Yu and I have agreed that you must go to Shu and stay there till the battle is over."

Dai looked at her uncle, unable to believe what he had just said. "What? Shu? Why? Why do we have to go? Wu is safe, it's always been safe." Dai began to blurt out. De wanted to cry right then. "Dai, if I die, you are my heir, seeing how I have no children. I must make sure you are safe. I promised your father I would take care of you."

Dai dipped her head down, "I know. But why can't we stay? Dai begged. Quan closed his eyes, "I know what you mean. But Dai, we need to make sure you two are safe and Cao Cao will be focused on Wu not Shu." Dai knew he was right. De spoke up, "My Lord, does my mother know of this plan?" Quan looked at her, "She was the one who brought it up."

Dai packed her last bits of clothes and her weapons and looked out to her balcony. Cranes flew threw the sky and birds sung their songs. Her heart felt heavy and she knew she needed to see someone.

She walked threw the hall, out to the large open courtyard. Flowers grew in the masses along the walls and their sweet smell flooded her nose. Someone was already out there, bent down at the altar. The smoke of incense filled Dai's nose, as she got closer.

"Mama?" Dai called. Her mother turned around, her dark hair streaked with silver. "Dai." She called out softly. Dai smiled, her mother was here, for now. When Ce died, Da had suffered a mental breakdown and lived in the time where Ce was still alive. Rare moments popped threw where she was in the present. Today was one of them rare days.

Dai sat down next to her mother at the shrine erected for her father. "I heard your leaving for Shu." Dai nodded. Da slipped a hand into one of her pockets and pulled out a gold chain with a charm on it. "Your father gave me this before he left for the Wu Territories. He told me with this, he could hear every thought I had of him. And that we could speak to each other threw it. Dai dear, I want you to have it. Pray to your father for your uncles' victory." Dai took the necklace and slipped it on.

She bowed her head and prayed to her father. She could feel him smiling down on her as she hopped the battle would end soon as she would secretly head out for it. She then began to call out for her grandfather, "Yo Grandpops. I'm going to make you proud of me, just like Pops. I want you there with me as well as Pops, so don't be napping, k?" She said internally.

She could hear laughing as she ended her prayer. Xiao was in the courtyard now, sitting next to her sister. "Aunt." Dai said smiling. Xiao was holding her stomach as she laughed. Dai looked at her mother, "What?" Da smiled, "Well, Ce was laughing just now." Dai smiled, she knew her mother was still intune with her father.

"What are you three smiling about?" A three turned to see who's voice called out. Shang Xiang stood there, her hands on her hips. "Shang!" Dai called out. Shang waved her hand, "What is this something I'm not allowed to be part of?"

Da shook her head no, "We just wished to speak we our lords, that's all Shang." The tomboy walked up to the three and knelt down in the grass beside them. "I sure do miss them." She said looking at the statues of her father and brother. "We all do." Xiao said, a bit sad. Silence crept in and the four sat there, looking at the images of their fallen lords.

"Would Pops make the same choice that uncle Quan is making?" Dai asked. Shang and Xiao looked at her, "He would have. He would march his armies to the heart of Wei and crush them. He would do whatever it took to keep his people and family safe from harm." Da answered. Dai dipped her head, "I know he would. I know Quan is doing his best, but sometimes I can't help but think, what would Pops do?"

Shang leaned over to her, "Quan thinks that all the time. He asks for their guidance more than anyone I know. He thinks he's not good enough for the job, but we knew deep inside he has those two with him and they are helping him in every way." Dai nodded.

Dai took one last look at the outer gates of Wu before she faced where Shu was. De was riding next to her, not wanting to ride in the wagon just yet. "Father says that Chi Bi will be fought sometime soon. Do you think we'll be able to make it?" De said looking at Dai. Dai hushed her, "Hey, don't let our guards know De. We have to sneak in. But yeah, I think we will make it. That's why we packed our main weapons right?"

De smiled, "Yep." The girls had fifty, female guards and two wagons filled with their things and supplies. They were to make little to no stops and ride as long as they could to Shu. Liu Bei and his men were still in Wu, waiting for more men to arrive there. Speed was of the essence in this case. If Wei heard about troops moving between the Territories, he would move his fleet faster and may even grab the girls in the process. Shang Xiang conversed with the head of the guards.

"What are we going to do when we get to Shu?" De asked her elder cousin. "Take a rest that's for sure. All this heaving riding is going to kill me in the end I think." Dai said with a large smile. Shang Xiang looked back, as if she heard the comment. Dai waved at her aunt and called to her, "Are you going to talk to her all day Shang. I would like to learn some of them horseback attacks you've been meaning to teach me."

Shang sighed and let her horse slip back to where her niece was. "Alright, then leave me alone. I have a lot of planning to do." Shang said getting her body ready for the attacks Dai was asking about. She slipped her chakrams from the holster on her horse's saddle and wiggled her wrists.

"alright, De pay attention." She said looking at both girls. Both girls nodded and slipped their weapons from their holsters as well. Move your leg like this and kick it back." Shang said moving her leg, slamming it back toward an invisible opponent. Both girls followed, De almost falling from her saddle. "Well you got the gist of that. Now for a kick and swing of you weapons."

Shang lifted her leg high and swung down hard, then followed by a swing from her chakram, where the neck of an enemy would have been. The girls followed once again, doing better then the first. They rest of the day was left to training on how to run over a spear/pike/halbred man properly and landing multiple kicks with little to know time, not holding onto the rains of a horse.

"Awh." Dai said slipping from her saddle and walking a bit. De slid off her and collapsed on the ground. The wagons were brought around and a fire was started. The sun had melted away hours ago and Shang rounded up all the guards. "Alright then. As you know, you are to protect us all right, but to let you know, you are also to attack any Wei solider you may meet on your way to Shu. Me and the girls will help you as much as we can alright?" Shang said in her 'big lady' voice. All the female guards nodded and raised their weapons, not calling out to let any passersby know where their camp was.

Dai slipped off her boots and laid down in the dark, long grass. She gazed up at the stars. She traced out the constellations her father had taught her when she was young. She smiled when she came across her star. Eight years ago her father's used to be right next to it, burning as strong as her's.

Shang crept quietly threw the grass as she made her way to where her niece was. Qiao De had fallen asleep in one of the wagons and the guards were now on shifts. Dai sat up as she heard the grass move abnormally. Shang Xiang smiled as she came into view. "Glad to see your ears work."

Dai giggled, "What use is a tiger with nor hearing? Enemies will surely use that to there advantage, Shang." Shang sat down in the grass and looked up, "it's still not there is it?" Dai shook her head. "It will never be there I guess. It's gone." Dai dipped her head a bit, "I know. But I can't help but look for his star." Shang nodded. They sat there for a while, in total silence. For them it was normal to sit there together like that.

After some time had passed, "We should get some sleep. We ride soon." Shang said getting herself off the ground. Dai nodded and let her aunt help her up. They walked back to the wagons, sleep slowing there pace. Dai hopped up into the wagon next to her cousin and slept till her aunt woke her up.


	2. BoCBLands of Shu

The Battle of Chi Bi- The Lands of Shu

The outer gates of Shu were smaller than the ones of Wu but they worked. Shang and the head guard rode to the front of the pack, calling out to the guards of Shu. Dai had looked around, no one seemed notice their arrival. "Dai, we're are finally here." De said shifting in her saddle.

Dai nodded and kept her hand on the hilt of her blade. She wasn't sure if Shu knew that they were coming. Two horsemen rode out to greet Shang Xiang. Dai led her horse over to where her aunt was at, De followed. "Hello My ladies of Wu, we are Zhao Yun and Guan Ping." The older one said.

Shang bowed along with the girls. "I am Princess Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Jian's daughter. This is Princess Sun Dai, Sun Ce's only daughter. And Qiao De, our strategist's Zhou Yu's, daughter." Zhao Yun bowed deeply as he slammed his fist into his palm. Guan Ping did the same. The group followed the two horsemen inside the outer gate.

The palace of Shu was made from dark wood, carvings of dragons covered the outer walls. Trees lined the inside of the gate and the sound of falling water was present. Dai let her hand slip from the hilt of her sword as she neared the stable. She hopped of her saddle and led her horse into the stall. She helped De with her's and walked over to her aunt, "We are going to check this place out. Make sure they know we are doing so." Shang nodded, "be back soon ok?" She told the girls as they left the stables.

De grabbed Dai's hand and ran over to where the water was sounding from. They found a beautiful pond in the middle of a bunch of trees and shrubs. De sat down by the water's edge and Dai stood on guard, weary of the place. "Aw come on, no one is going to jump as Dai." Dai looked at her, "You don't know that for sure. Their lord is not here and they might not be as nice as he is." De crossed her arms and looked back to the pond.

Dai kept her eyes on the tree line, "De I think we should go find Shang Xiang." De looked up, "Why?" De asked, confused. "Someone is watching us." Dai said loudly. De quickly got up and slipped her dagger from her wide belt. "No, no need for that. That will start wars." Dai said holding her hand in the way of De.

A man walked into sight. He had to have been five feet something, almost six. He had dark brown hair, almost black. His hair hung somewhat into his eyes, making him look young. "Who are you?" He asked them. Dai smiled, "Princess Sun Dai of Wu, this is my cousin Qiao De, her father is Zhou Yu, Wu's strategist."

His eyes went wide when she said princess. "My fault Princess. I didn't know you where wondering around the grounds. I thought you are with Lady Sun Shang Xiang." Another person came from the tree line. Her hair was like ravens and her sky blue eyes flashed to the girls then back to the boy. "Liu Kang, who are they?" She asked him.

"These are the ladies from Wu that were coming her for sometime." The girls' eyes flashed back to Dai and De, looking them over. "I am Sima Fei. I was from Wei, only to join Shu's cause. Master Zhuge Laing's student." She said gracefully bowing. Dai bowed quickly, her hands doing their norm. De smiled, "Nice to meet you." She said bowing also. Fei seemed to smile back, "Kang, Zhao Yun wishes for us to return to the main hall, with the Wu girls." Kang bowed, "Will you follow us to the main hall, Ladies?" Dai nodded, "We would like that."

Dai had found her room with a servants help. All her belongings had been placed in the room and her sword sitting on top of a dresser, waiting for the day it would be used. Her dresses and sparring clothes had been put away. Her shoes were in a chest at the foot of her bed and what she had for jewelry was in it's boxes on a desk. She found the doll made of tiger's fur that her father had given her as a gift when she was five. She had named it Bofu after him.

She switched into her red silk nightgown and sat down on the bed. The window was open, letting in the cool night air. She hugged her tiger doll and peered out the window. It had been so many nights since she had been home. She had wondered what her mother and aunt Xiao were doing and if Ling Tong and Gan Ning had stopped fighting yet. She doubted that later half but she didn't know.

She slipped off the bed and went to the desk. She pulled out some paper and a thing of ink and a brush. She wrote the letter out to her aunt Xiao.

_Dearest Aunt Xiao,_

_We have made it to Shu. There are so many capable officers here. Zhao Yun is a man of virtue just like Lord Liu Bei. Guan Ping, Guan Yu's adopted son is a man of kindness and intellect. Xing Cai, Zhang Fei's daughter, is very beautiful but cold if you ask me. She hardly talked to any of us today and it seemed quite rude. _

_There are more, Liu Kang, Liu Bei's nephew, well he is different. He seems like Pops in a few ways, but too kind to really act on those ways. And Sima Fei, who comes from Wei, she is a beauty to rival you and mother. Her hair is like the blue-black sky of the evening setting sun and her eyes, unlike any I have ever seen, they are just like the day sky with no clouds._

_Shu is small but nice. We found a peaceful pond which we love, it's much like the one at home. How are things back in Wu? Has mother finally come back to us, or is she still the same? And my uncles, how are they? I will not speak of things that don't need to be said. And I wish to hear if that pirate Gan Ning and Ling Tong are friends yet. I know it's hard to lose a father but I wish the best for both of them, and you can tell them that._

_I hope things go well and smoothly for Wu and we can return to the place we call home. With much love and pray to our Lords' for me at their place of rest, Lady Sun Dai of Wu._

Dai put the brush down and looked out the window. With a sigh she slid out of her chair and out to the balcony she had. She pulled the doors open and looked out. Crickets could be heard and frogs croaked. There was no moon in the sky, which made it seem the star burned brighter.

"_Fires of change rage in the Southlands_

_A tiger lays his eyes on the land_

_Threw his cunning and skill_

_Threw his sworn-brother's wisdom_

_The South is theirs_

_The foundation of a bright kingdom_

_Tigers dwell here_

_Claiming what is truly theirs."_

Dai sung softly. Her mother had sung it when her father was away, creating a world much better for them. She went back to her bed, closing the doors behind her. She slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"Wakey, Wakey, eggs and bunnies!" De swung into her cousin's ear. Dai tried to roll onto her back but was pinned to her stomach by her cousin on her back. "De got off me, and what about bunnies?" Dai said, roughly.

De giggled, "meat buns, not bunnies. I hope they don't eat bunnies here. Well we eat bunnies at home but I don't." De said crossing her arms. Dai rolled over with a great effort, making De fall off and onto the floor. She sat up off the floor, "What was that for!" She said rubbing her head.

"You were on my back, so I had to get you off me." Dai said sitting up. Dai hopped off the bed and went to her dresser pulling open a few drawers at a time. She pulled out a pair of shorts and matching tank top. A black under shirt with cut outs to match the shorts and top. The red was edged with gold. Cut outs on the sleeves of the black shirt and shorts exposed her tan skin.

De wore a blue dress that was trimmed in dark blue, which was off the shoulders. The dress came mid thigh. Two black cloths held the sleeves in place and a large green corset, trimmed in black. She wore long, white, knee high socks and blue flats, trimmed in black. A red bangle was on her right wrist.

"Ready yet?" De asked after Dai finished dressing. Dai looked at her, "I have to fix my hair then I will. What's your rush?' Dai asked. "Well, I was hoping to hang out with some of the people we met yesterday." Dai went back to pulling a brush threw her long auburn hair, "Like who? Xing Cai seemed cold, and Guan Ping followed her around like a lost panda. So those two are out. And Zhao Yun has plenty of things to do with Ma Chao and Huang Zhong, even that Wei Yan. Liu Kang might be included in that, and I think Sima Fei is getting ready to head out to Wu in a bit. So who would you want to hang out with?"

De seemed to get angry, "Not everyone in Shu is busy with that damnable battle! Just to let you know, Liu Kang was free and Sima Fei also. I asked them if they would like to show us around." Dai finished putting her hair up, tying the ribbon, letting the long sides hang down. "Fine, I'm ready, lets see Shu then." Dai side pointing to the door.

De led her to where they were all supposed to meet. Sima Fei stood there in a mid thigh, black robe, a wide purple sash tide around her waist. Her blue-black hair was down in a low ponytail as her sky blue yes looked the girls over once again. Liu Kang came rushing to her side, he was dressed in a common shirt and pants, nothing showing his rank nor that he was even an officer. They were green in color, gold silk thread woven into the green silk to create dragons and a landscape.

"Sorry we're late, Dai here didn't think any of you were free." De said poking fun at Dai. Dai scowled at her cousin and looked at the two in front of her, "I'm sorry if we are tardy. Officer's of your rank in Wu would be busy or off on watch." Dai said bowing a bit. "Nah, it's ok. While Zhuge Liang is gone we try to have some fun. He works us like a pack of oxen around here." Kang said smiling.

Fei slapped him across the arm, "He does not. You are just a lazy bum that's all." Fei said narrowing her eyes, "Sorry, forgot he's your master and all." Kang said laughing. "hey, could we see Shu now?" De asked, impatient. "Alright then ladies, Welcome to Shu and we should go check out the kitchen first." Kang said noticing the sounds of three stomachs growling. Sima Fei laughed, "What, no breakfast?' All three shook their heads no as they walked into the palace.

After breakfast they headed out to the grounds near the outer wall. Kang showed them how their defenses had been boosted since Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were gone and that a few more officers were going to head out in the coming days as well as Sima Fei.

"So are you staying?" De asked Kang. Kang looked over his shoulder, back at her. "Yeah, I'm helping with the defense of Shu." De smiled, "Oh… Okay." Dai looked over at De, _What is she planning?_ They went back to walking around Shu, they ended back where they all first met, the hidden pond.

"Why is this here?" Dai asked sitting down by the water's edge. "I'm not sure, I guess something between uncle Bei and his oath brothers took place here." Dai nodded, that's why it felt like her father's shrine. Fei sat down next to Dai, "So tell us Princess of Wu, what is life like for you?"

Dai smiled a half hearted smile, "Well, life is as good as it can get for a time of chaos. I mean I've lost my father to a bastard mystic and my mother is no longer, right. I had to be raised in my Aunt Xiao's care and I felt as if I was a burden on her and my Uncle Zhou Yu. But as time went on, I guess I proved I wasn't. I'm glad my father shows in me, otherwise I wouldn't be as strong as I am. Other wise life is good in Wu, sun and blue skies. Nothing to fear but pirates, but I can handle them."

"I see. My life sounds a lot like yours. My brother Sima Yi is a pompous ass and I hope he burns in whatever Hell he can find. He told me that I was a dumb as they come, I knew that I wasn't. So I sought someone who needed my skills to change this time of chaos to something of peace for everyone. That's why I am under Zhuge Liang."

Dai nodded, "This time of chaos is to much for normal people, I think that we, can change the times. Huang Gai always told me that the future is for the young, and I do believe it." De nodded, "For an old man, he's really smart. And mom always told you were never a burden She always loved you like her own. Just because Quan and Shang were to busy to raise you doesn't me my mom wasn't. plus, she had me too." Dai smiled, "I know De." Kang came in, "I'm glad to hear about your pasts, it kinda makes me think of what mine was."

De and Dai raised their heads to face him, "What? You can't remember?" De asked. Kang nodded, "Yep, Bei told me he found me when I was twelve. I can't remember anything before him finding me. Someone in the village he found me in, said I was a Liu and that my family was killed. I really don't know if that was true."

Dai cocked her head a bit, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"sixteen." Dai said. Fei looked over, "When in the year?"

"Spring."

"I was born in the winter of the same year."

"Hey That's makes me the baby!" De called out. "Well, you are younger than me by a year or so." Dai laughed. De crossed her arms, "Just treat me like one and I wont mind being the baby then." Dai smiled, "Do I? When you fight, it's like fighting a tiger who knows no fear, no pain and will stop at nothing till the kill is complete."

De smiled, she loved it when she was praised. "You two fight?" Kang asked, puzzled by the two Southern girls. "Yeah, ever since we could walk and talk." Dai answered, proud of her family. "Well would you like to show me what you two can do?" De looked at Dai, "Let's take em." Dai nodded, "I don't lose…. Period."

Dai shifted the familiar weight of her long sword in her hand. It had been some time since she held it in a sparring match. De beside her wiggled her wrist around, cracking it. Her fan rippled as her wrist moved, graceful as a crane. Kang decided to take the two on by himself, little did he know this was a bad move. Dai looked over at her cousin, nodding her head just the slightest.

De leapt at Kang, keeping his pike in her direction. Dai waited till the time was right and leapt, swinging her sword at him. Kang managed to see her coming and dodge the blow, only to fall closer to De. De spun on her heal and planted her foot onto Kang's shoulder knocking him backwards. He swung his pike out to knock her back but Dai caught the blow with her sword throwing it back at him.

Finally on his back De jumped onto him, as Dai kicked his weapon from his hand. "That wasn't a good idea there bud. Me and Dai here have been training together for like ever. So bad move." She said sitting on his chest. Dai squatted down next to him, "We ladies of the South are a fierce thing, some say we fight like tigresses protecting their cubs, and trust me, my dad had his hands full in them hunting trips he took."

Kang closed his eyes, surely the guys wouldn't let him live this one down. De slipped off his chest and let him stand up, giving him what little honor he had left. Kang stood up and brushed himself off, grabbing his pike, "You guys are good. Better than some of the people around here." Sima Fei looked at him, "Just because I don't fight doesn't mean I'm not good at it. I just rather use my skills in strategy then brute force, Kang."

Kang smiled, "That's why I don't' fight with you on any field of battle. You may look like a weakling but that fan of yours is different." Dai looked at Fei, "What does he mean?" Fei sighed, "As I traveled here from Wei, Zuo Ci came to me baring a war fan of phoenix feathers. He told me a phoenix wanted me to change the world. So when he died, Ci made his remaining feathers in a war fan. And I do have to say, anything that comes in contact with it, burns."

De's jaw dropped, "Wow, can we see it?" Dai shot her a dirty look, "If you don't want to you don't have too." Dai said following her cousin. "No it's alright. And the whole burning thing I can control, seeing how it's mine." Fei said smiling. They followed her to her room.

Large volumes lined the walls and shelves of her room. Even her windowsill had books in it. There was a large box on her desk, a lock kept it closed. She slipped a small keep from her robe and unlocked the bock. Inside was a colorful war fan. Blues, reds, yellows and oranges only seen in a fire flame. "wow, it's beautiful." Dai said. Fei pulled it from the box. The fan it's self was two-three feet long, about two feet wide. A little larger then Zhuge Liang's. "I don't normally bring him out like this. So this is an honor ladies of Wu." Fei said with a giggle in her voice.

"The honor is ours Sima Fei." Dai said beautifully. De smiled, "Yeah, it's ours!" Fei placed her fan back into the box and locked it. She slipped the key back into her robe and ushered the group out of her room.

"Hey I wonder what Shang Xiang is doing?" Dai asked. "Probably off with the guards." De said. 'Oh, well maybe we could hang out with her." Kang Looked at both of them, "That tomboy?" He asked. Dai nodded, "What? Did she tell you off or something?" Dai said mockingly.

"Not really, It's just odd to see a woman as strong as her. Even Yue Ying isn't like her." De giggled, "Man You'd have a headache in Wu then. All Shang Xiang leads is women." Kang was confused, "Uncle Bei doesn't like using women." Dai cocked her head to the side, "Well we people of the south see every person as a fighter and we are ok with them fighting for us."

"I see. I wished my uncle would be more open like your uncle." Dai smiled, "It wasn't my uncle who let Shang Xiang have her own woman unit, It was my grandfather." "The Tiger of Jiang Dong?' Kang asked. "Yep." Sima Fei butted in, "Well we all know about him. But I wish to do something." Fei said nicely.

"Ok, we'll go hang with the girls." De said loudly. Sun Shang Xiang was in the training grounds with her girls. They were sparring with each other and practicing their skills with the bow. Shang Xiang had her's out, taking shots at various targets and making the shots dead on.

"Shang." Dai called out. Her aunt looked over her shoulder, "What Dai?" Her aunt answered. "Well, could we train with you? Kang here needs more time sparring with girls." De asked. Shang lowered her bow and threw it at De, "You need work in archery." De grunted as she caught the bow. "What about Dai?" De said in protest.

"She get's to learn one-on-one all hands combat and the other two can do what they want." Kang gulped as he seen a few of the guards look over at him and smile. "Kang, you'll be fine." Fei said shoving him toward the smiling girls. "Fei, no please." Fei smiled, "I have things to study right here." She said pulling a book from her robe and sitting down on the grass patch of land.

Dai looked over at Kang, "What it, Ren over there will take your head clean off and Ming over there will try and break your elbow." She said smiling. Kang gave a worried look back at her and then faced the girls.

Sun Dai looked at her aunt, "So, what are we teaching today?" Shang smiled, "Something that will make you smile." Dai narrowed her eyes, "You have to submit me only using your legs, kicks and your feet." Dai grinned, "Ah Pops' old game." Shang nodded.

Dai rushed her aunt, swinging her leg low, to knock her over. Shang jumped out of the way and swung her leg into Dai's gut, knocking her backwards. Dai stumbled back and spread her legs low in the dirt. "You're not going to get much range like that." Shang called out. Dai nodded, 'I just want to try something." She said with a smirk.

Shang rushed her and Dai rolled out of the way and flipped herself back onto her feet, "That's what I wanted to try." "What rolling out of the way and getting back onto your feet?" Dai nodded, "Well get used to using it." Shang rushed her again, slamming her knee into Dai stomach. Dai managed to swing her leg up and nail her knee into Shang's ribs.

The both stumbled back, breathing heavily. Fei looked up from her book, 'I think if you two would have hit each other any harder, there would have been cracked ribs." Dai looked over at Fei, "What?" Fei smiled, "The force your knees were traveling were fast enough to crack ribs." Shang felt her own ribs, "I'm fine. Dai?" Dai felt her's, normal, but it hurts like hell.

Dai lifted her shirt, a dark mark began to form. Shang also lifted her shirt up, a bruise began to appear on her as well. "See my point." Fei said simply. Dai nodded, "I guess it's a draw?" She asked her aunt. 'Yeah, I guess so." She said smiling. De had finally hit the bull's eye on the target, "I want one hundred more of them!" Shang yelled out.

'What? Are you crazy? That too me for ever to get!" De yelled at her. Shang smiled, "You are too much like you mother. Calm down and focus, and it will come." Shang yelled. De sighed and notched another arrow. Without thinking twice she let it fly, it hit it's mark.

"See, sometimes being like your father pays off." Dai said. De beamed with pride, "I hit it! I hit it!" She sung with joy. Dai looked over at the sparring match between Kang and Ming. Ming had him in a headlock, and no signs of letting him go. Dai laughed at him, "Don't let her have your arms." Kang smiled, "I know. Why do you think there in here with my head?"

Dai laughed, 'You want some help?" she asked the Shu boy. He nodded and Dai got up. She walked over to Ming, "This is how you get out of her headlocks. Dai poked Ming in the hip bone and she giggled, "She's ticklish in the hips. I learned this when I fought her." Kang gave her a weird look like 'I have to tickle her?'

Dai tickled the girl more until Kang's head and arms came free. "Ming, you are getting better with those headlocks of yours. Look at the red mark you left." Dai pointed out. Ming smiled, "I am getting better." Kang rubbed his neck with his hand, "Yeah, she is pretty good." Dai smiled, "Have you ever been in a head lock before?"

"No, my uncle doesn't like us sparring like that. We can't even use real weapons most of the time. Only the higher generals do and even then it's rare." Dai bit her lip, "Well that's no fun. Sparring hand to hand and using real weapons trains you better. Makes you not wanna get caught in an attack."

"I know. Maybe when this whole thing is over, Fei and I should take a vacation in Wu. Sounds pretty laid back." Dai smiled, "That would be great. I think you and a few guys from Wu would get along pretty well." Kang smiled, "I would?" "Well if we can get them to stop fighting long enough to notice you." "What? Ling Tong and Gan Ning? Them idiots? Hah, like he'd want to hang with them." De called from her spot.

"Ling Tong and Gan Ning, like Gan Ning of bells?" Dai nodded, "Yep. We gots us many a pirate in Wu. Even Zhou Tai is an ex-pirate. He came and severed under my dad for a while…." Dai trailed off. Shang walked over, "We got a lot of officers in that time. All of them promising and capable. I bet they love to meet you two. And Sima Fei here would keep Zhou Yu on his feet."

Kang nodded, Sima Fei smiled from her spot, "If he anything like De over there, I think I will have some fun." Shang smiled, "You are welcome in Wu at anytime."

A week and fours days had passed since they first came to Shu. Fei had finally packed all her things and had gotten word from Zhuge Laing to come to the encampment. "Hey Sima Fei." Dai said. They were in a hallway together, alone. "Yes Princess?" She said turning around. 'I was wondering, You got enough room for two stowaways?" Fei seemed puzzled. 'You were told to stray here." She said simply.

"I know but where's the fun in that? I wanna fight and De does too and I bet Kang would like to come also. That makes three. We could hide out and wait for the battle to begin and then run amuck." Dai said smiling. "Alright, just stay hidden. I know your aunt is joining our ride out also, so you must stay hidden."

Dai nodded, 'I'll tell the others to pack light." Fei nodded and Dai rushed to find her cousin and new friend. "De get packing. We're going. Just a change of clothes and your fan, and any armor you got." De nodded an went to work.

Dai walked down the hall and stopped out front of Kang's door. She knocked softly. His head popped out from behind the door, "You free I got something to tell you." The door opened a bit and Sima Fei sat in his room. "She told me and I was already packed. I knew what you two were planning the first day you got here."

Dai smiled, "Well, let's go have some fun then." Kang pulled her into his room. "I don't think you two should go. I mean you came here for a reason. And you should stay until the coast is clear." Dai shook her head, "You don't get it. I have been named my uncle's heir. I have to make sure he lives. I don't want to be like him when my father died!"

Fei got off the bed and took Dai's hand, "It's ok. We will make sure that Lord Sun Quan is safe." Dai narrowed her eyes, "I'm going and that's final." She ripped her hand from Fei's and headed to her room, ready to pack her sword.

Dai looked at the wagon bringing all of Shang Xiang's unit and Sima Fei's things. De stood beside her, her bag of things hung on her shoulder. "Ok, time to hide out." Dai said smiling. De hopped up onto the wagon and threw her bag in the back, "There's a spot cleaned out in here. I think we can fit, and the tents are in here too so we can cover up with them."

Dai climbed into the wagon and found the spot. "Fei must have cleaned this out." "No I did." Dai turned around to see Kang standing there, his pike in hand. "I knew you wouldn't stay here so I got a spot cleaned out for us. Zhou Yun knows I'm going but not you two. So if they find you're missing while we happen to be in the battle, it's your head when we get back."

Dai nodded and let him get up onto the wagon. The sun was setting and the group was getting ready to move out to the camp. De had found a spot next to a chest full of armor. Kang was setting next to Dai and Dai had curled up on a mass of cloth for the tents. They had no clue how long the ride would be till they got to the camp but they hopped they wouldn't get caught.


	3. BoCBThe Fiery Battle

The Battle of Chi Bi- The Fiery Battle

They had finally arrived at the encampment, and Dai began to grow restless. None of Shang's girls had even bothered to unpack the back of the wagon, so the three stowaways were in the clear. Dai peeked out from the back of the wagon, the sun had set and new guards were being set up.

"Hey get back in here." De said worried. Dai looked back and smiled, "I'm fine nothing to worry about." Footsteps sounded and Dai lunged back into the wagon. Kang looked at them, holding a hand to his mouth to tell them to stay silent.

"Unpack this wagon here. Shang says she brought supplies with her from Shu." Dai paled at the sound of her uncle's voice. The tarp was thrown back and the three were exposed. Dai and De began to smiled, "Hi daddy." De said. Yu shook his head, "I can't trust you at all can I?"

De looked confused, "Huh? I just wanted to help you win this dad. Plus, Dai came with me and so did Kang." Yu's eyes left his daughter to the two others in the wagon with her. "Sun Dai, if your uncle Quan knew about this, he'd," "I'd what Zhou Yu?" Quan came into the light. 'Well have her sent away." Quan smiled, "I would but then she would come right back. She is much like her father, right Zhou Yu?"

Yu nodded is head in agreement. "Too much like him." Dai giggled, "See, so like my father I wanna fight." Kang butted in, "My lords I told them not to come, it was risky for them but they still came." Yu and Quan looked at him, "And you are?" Liu Kang bowed as far as he could, "I am Liu Kang. Lord Liu Bei's adopted nephew. I came with the girls to make sure they were safe."

Quan nodded, "Well, you know you were riding with Shang and her girls right? I doubt they needed you. But I'm glad they girls had someone to talk to besides themselves." Quan said, smart-like. "Sun Dai, what they hell are you thinking coming here? What if you were kidnapped or worse? Your father would have my head!"

"My father would have let me fight! He wouldn't have thrown me away like you did and left me there!" "Dai, calm down." Yu said. She shot him a dirty look, "And you! How dare you agree with him. You were my father's sworn brother! You fought along side him all your life and you dare side with him!"

Quan's patience ran thin. "Sun Dai of Wu, how dare you speak ill of me and your uncle. If you father was here and heard this, what would he say? You are not the ruler of Wu so how dare you mock me and my strategist?"

Dai leapt from the wagon, "If my father was still alive we would not be having this screaming match now would we? If he was alive we may have already won against Cao Cao and took the lands of Wei from him! So don't you dare tell me 'what if'!" Dai's hands tremble as she screamed at her uncle.

"Dai, calm down." Shang Xiang stepped into the fire light. "Aunt." "damn right. You need to calm down and use your head." Dai took a step back and lowered her eyes from her uncle Quan. "Use that fire in the battle, not on your family. And Quan is right, who are you to mock him and Zhou Yu. If he had half a mind, you would have been beat!" she looked at both her uncles, she knew she was in the wrong.

Shang looked at Yu and Quan, "and you two. Letting her stay in Shu was a wrong idea. She knew about this battle and wanted to fight in in for her father and mother and you were going to have her hide? She has Sun blood in her veins and a heart stronger than a tiger's. And you were going to lock that away, never to be used when we truly need it."

Quan began to speak but was cut off by a horn. Voices rang out and Quan began to look around, "Dai your with me." Quan said. Dai nodded and went to the wagon to pulled her sword and her bracers out. De looked at her father, her fan now in her hands. "Qiao De, I don't want you in this but I must keep an eye on you." De smiled and hoped from her wagon.

"hey, Shu boy, you're with me." Shang said pointing at him. With a flash all three had there armor on and weapons in hand, the Battle of Chi Bi was underway.

Dai stood next to Zhou tai, her uncles trusted bodyguard. "Tai, what's going on?" Tai looked down at her, "from what I heard, Zhuge Liang is calling for a west wind, if he succeeds then Huang Gai will sail into the Wei fleet and set it on fire."

Dai's eyes grew big, 'Why him?" she asked worried. Tai looked at her, "He asked for the job. What, do you think he cant' do it?" Dai shook her head, "No he can, but he's the only one who can tell me about my grandfather the way he does." Tai got down on one knee, "Princess, have faith." Dai nodded and ushered him to get back up. Dai sat on the railing over looking the water and Cao's fleet, "I have faith, but does everyone else?"

De looked at her father, his eyes where focused on the task at hand, getting the fire ship ready. "Why fire? We could lose so many men if it goes wrong." Yu looked at her, placing the last of the straw into the ship, "if it goes well, Wei will be forced to run back to the north and hopefully gives us time to prepare an attack of our own."

De leaned against a railing, "Dad, why did Cao Cao come down here?" Zhou Yu closed his eyes, "He came for your mother and aunt. Or that's what rumors say." De looked out onto the black water, the light from Cao Cao's ships burned strong. "Well he can't have them, he will never have any of us." A small smile appeared on her father's face.

Sima Fei looked up at the sky one more time, her star burned strong. "it's time." Zhuge Laing said. Sima Fei began to light the incense sticks and candles around alter. "You will lead defense alright." Sima Fei nodded and leapt off the alter and into a group of Shu men, "let's go." She said sternly.

She led the men to a spot where the ramps of the ships could be seen. "If they see the alter, they will tell Cao Cao. We must not them threw nor let the report their findings to Cao Cao or his men. We must guard this place with our lives." Her men nodded, and readied themselves. Sima Fei looked down at her fan and looked at the stars in the reflection of the gold plating. She sighed and began to silently pray for the wind they needed.

Kang stood tall next to Shang Xiang. She twisted her chakrams in her hands. Kang's grip on his pike grew tighter. "alright, we the signal is called, we rush in and confuse them. Zhange Fei is also on the other side of the fleet waiting to do the same. We must not them past us. This is a defensive attack." Kang nodded along with Shang's girls.

Shang and Kang looked back at their fleets, waiting to see the streak of a fire arrow in the night sky. Their ship sailed toward the mass of Wei ships, some of the girls began sing softly. Kang scanned the Wu ships and seen the light of their signal. Shang smiled, 'Alright girls, let's have some fun." Her girls cheered and Shang looked at Kang, "You know what to do." Kang nodded.

If any officer got near the girls he would shout for Shang and they were to take the officer on leaving the girls to the peons. So Kang was pretty much look out for Shang. Kang pulled his eyes from the Wu ships and to the Wei fleet in front of him, "I hope this goes like we planned." Shang smiled and flipped a chakram onto her back, "Ah don't worry. You got me and my girls with ya. If you're dyin, will let you go in happiness.' Kang rolled his eyes and readied himself to jump from the ship.

Dai watched as she heard the sounds of men fighting across the water from her. She looked over at Zhou Tai, his hand was on his hilt, "What ere you leaving me?" she asked. He looked over, 'No I was waiting for you to hope on one of the ships, like your father." she smiled, "Well, get your pirate skills to use, we are going to the Wei fleet." Tai smiled and hopped onto one of the ships with Dai.

As the ship sailed closer to the line of Wei fleet. She looked at Tai and the twenty men manning the ship, "When we hit there ship, hit them like a ragin tiger. Don't let up until we see Cao Cao!" the men shouted, Tai looked at her, "Princess, you are good at rallying men." Dai smiled, "I guess I am. Maybe I am cut out for leadin people."

Her ships slammed into one of Wei's, violently knocking the crew, Tai and her around. Once the shacking stopped she leapt from the ship, sword in hand. Tai followed her his blade flashing quickly, slaying men in it's path. She slammed the butt of her sword into a man's neck, laying him out flat. she looked to her sides and found she was over on the right side of the fleet.

"Tai, isn't Shang around here?" Tai's head popped up and scanned the area, his blade still killing men. "yes." Dai smiled and slid her blade threw a Wei soldier. She kicked the man off it and swung it, catching the neck of another, "Tai, help my aunt out! I'm going ahead.' Tai nodded and killed three men with a flash of his blade. Dai kicked another man in front of her and raced past another group.

De watched as her father tested the wind, "Is it ready?" De asked. Yu shook his head, "If it doesn't come soon we'll have to work without it." "what? We could set ourselves on fire!" Zhou Yu looked at her, "And If it does happen, run, and don't worry about me." De grabbed her father's hand, "No, you're coming with me. We can't lose you too." Yu knew she was talking about her mother and Dai.

Huang Gai walked over, " All the ships have landed and are fighting. We've got only a few more minutes before Cao Cao presses his attack." Yu nodded and looked over to were the alter was, "Zhuge Laing hurry." De let go of her father's hand and looked at the fire ship, there was a smaller one next to it. "I have to…" De whispered. When her father and Gai weren't looking, De hopped onto it and cut the rope with her dagger. She hopped her father wouldn't notice her gone.

Sima Fei swung her fan, catching a man in the face. He began to scream as the feather's set his face on fire. She pulled the fan away from his and let him drop. Men kept rushing them and her men were beginning to fade. She summoned an ice ball and set it lose on a group of blue clad men.

With a burst the ball flew apart, killing everyone in range with ice shards. She looked at what she had left of archers, "fire at will." She called to them. Arrows rained threw the sky, falling many. "Lady Fei, we must fall back. There are to many troops." Fei shook her head no, "We must stay here."

Fei heard thundering footfalls and looked over to see Guan Yu atop Red Hare, "brother said you need more men." Fei smiled at the tall lord, "yes, we need help." Guan Yu moved his Green-Dragon in his hand pulled on the rains of Red Hare, with a swift movement, Yu charged the mass of men, falling most of them with his blade.

Sima Fei called to her men to fall back to the alter and regroup. "Guan Yu, press them, force them to retreat." Yu nodded in agreement, running his blade threw another man.

Kang pulled his Dragon Talon pike from a man and swung it at another. He scanned the ship in front of him for officers. Shang flipped threw the air, throwing her chakram and two men. Both fell in death. She landed in front of him. "Nothin?" She asked. He nodded, trusting his pike threw a man unluckily charging Shang.

Shang twisted around to see what Kang had done. She smiled at him in approval and picked her chakrams off the ground. "You gone on ahead if you want. I'll follow you soon enough." Kang nodded and pulled his pike from the corpse. He rushed head first into a mass of blue clad men, falling all of them in one swing.

After making sure the group was really dead he looked up to see a flash of red, it was the Princess of Wu. "hey, I got a group of men back there that need some help." she said smiling. "Sure, I'll help them out." Dai pointed to where she was not to long ago, "Zhou tai's with them but I'm not to sure how he's doin." Kang nodded and rushed off. Dai looked at the ship that was in front of her, "Well someone got's to be on this ship, commanding these men." Dai took one more look at her aunt's girls and rushed off toward the back of the ship.

De hopped onto the Wei ship, no one noticed her. She smiled and she snapped her fan open, "Hi boys, wanna play?" She asked the Wei men. They turned around and was shocked to see a girl on their ship. "Is this a joke?" one of the majors asked. De smiled, "If you want it to be." She threw her dagger and it landed in the man's throat.

"he didn't play very well." The other blue clad men grabbed their weapons and shook before her, "What, are you sacred of me, a little girl?" A man charged her and her smiled at him, letting him get close. Ash he raised his spear to strike her, she snapped her fan closed and held it up to block the attack. His spear came down and was sliced into two pieces, "You don't play well either." She quickly snapped her fan open and sliced his across the gut. He fell with a thud.

She giggled and twirled threw the group of men, making quick work of them. "If this is what we have to fight, we don't even need fire." she snapped her fan shut and raced off to find another group.

Zhou Yu looked around the deck of his ship, 'Where's De?" He asked the men. They all shook there heads. Yu slammed his fist into the railing of the ship. Huang Gai appeared next to him, "She took the smaller ship." Yu swore under his breath, as he did the wind changed. "Ready the fire ship, we must do it now." Gai nodded and raced off to the ship.

De leapt into the air, landing gracefully behind a group of men, "You all suck." She said as they fell to the deck of the ship dead. "Well time to find someone who can fight." She snapped her fan shut once again and rushed forward, finding a large man with a club. "Hi there big guy." he turned t see her standing there.

"What is this a little girl?" he grunted. 'Nice to meet you too. I'm Qiao De and I wanna play." he grunted again, "Xiahou Yuan and I'll teach you not to play with strangers." De smiled and snapped her fan open, 'Try if you want." He charged her but she rolled out of the way. She jumped to her feet and whipped her fan at him, hoping to catch him in the back.

Yuan whipped around to catch the blow with his club, "Quick little bitch." She smiled and kicked him between the legs, "oh, I don't play fair." She said hopping a few steps back, her fan in front of her. He stood up and cracked his neck, not letting the pain bother him, "Well I don't either." he said smirking.

Sima Fei let herself catch a breath, she a rushed Zhang Liao with Guan Yu. They were a few paces ahead, fighting on horse back. She looked up at her star, it still burned brightly. She mustered the last of the strength and aimed an ice ball at Liao. She let it free with a swing of her fan and watched it him in the back. He fell from his horse and Guan Yu charged in, Green-Dragon going for the kill. He stopped a hair's breath from Liao's neck, "Go home old friend." Liao looked at the blade then at Yu, he picked himself off the ground and sounded a retreat.

Sima Fei screamed at Yu, 'Kill Him!" Yu looked at her, "I will not dishonor an old friendship." Fei shook her head and leapt at Liao. Yu caught her with the butt of his blade, "You will not either." She narrowed her eyes, "he'll just come back and try again, maybe not today but he will." Guan Yu looked at the fleeing Liao, "if he does, I will strike him down." Fei snorted and picked herself off the ground.

"I think the winds have changed, time to lead an assault on Cao Cao." Yu nodded, "I will stay here and guard." Fei looked at him, "Still honoring that bastard Cao Cao?" Yu lowered his head, "he let me live did he not?' Fei nodded, "Thank god he did." she said. She raced off to the ships, leaving Yu behind.

Huang gai sat on the ship, his flint ready in hand. "Men ready yourself, we will hit the heart of Wei with this." His men nodded as he struck the flint. Sparks flew off and caught the dry kindle. The ship began to burn. Gai set his eyes on the ships not to far from him, "Burn, Fires of Wu!" he cried out into the night.

Kang watched as the fire ship sailed into a Wei ship, setting it on fire. "Kang!" tai yelled. Kang turned to see he was going to be charged by three men. Kang readied his blade and swung. All three fell to the deck, pools of blood forming. "Tai, we have to charge the enemy or we'll burn!" he shouted noticing the fire grow. Tai looked off to the fire and nodded. Tai shouted his men for attack and rushed a guard captain and his men.

Dai looked over to where the fire grew. The sound of men screaming was apparent. She turned her eyes from the blaze and to the back of the ship. She heard a horse trotting up to her. On the white horse sat a smug looking man with dark hair. "What's this, are you lost?"

Dai looked at him, "Oh, it's just the brat prince of Wei." Pi narrowed his eyes at her, "and who are you to call me a brat prince'?" Dai smiled, "A Princess of Wu and I will kick your ass." Pi roared in laughter. 'A Princess of Wu? What a joke. They let anyone fight for them don't they?"

Dai let one of her hands slip from her sword, "You know what, "I hate pompous little assholes like yourself there Pi." he hopped from his horse, "How dare you just use my name. Do you know how I am?" Dai nodded, "yeah, dead meat." She lunged at him, knocking him onto his back.

Pi unhinged his double blades and threw one at her. Dai swung at it, knocking it from it's coarse. Pi got to his feet and readied himself. Dai smiled as she ran and slid at him. Pi was thrown off by her attack and rolled out of the way. As he rose, Dai swung her sword, trying to sever his head from the neck. Pi was fast and blocked it with his blade.

He shoved her backwards and leaped for his other blade. With a quick, fluid motion, the blades were once again connected. Dai looked at him, and reached into her boot. She pulled out a dagger and smiled at him, "let's platy fair now." She leapt at him, her dagger nearing him. He blocked the blow and with a twist of the wrist knocked the blade from her hand.

Pi charged her, his blade now in two pieces. Dai raised her sword and hoped she could block him.

De's back hit a ships railing and she swore, there was little room between her and Xiahou Yuan. She put her fan in front of her and debated jumping into the water. She noticed the fire was getting closer as well, so did Yuan. "Now, now, the cat's in the corner." Yuan said smugly.

De hissed at him and ran her options. She took one more looked at him before hopping onto the railing. "Jumping huh?" De smiled "Yep." She leapt from the railing and onto Yuan. She wrapped an arm around his neck and began to choke him. She snapped her fan shut and dropped it, freeing her other hand. She wrapped both arms around his neck in attempt to choke him. He slammed his back into a mast, hoping to crush her.

De screamed in pain as her pressed himself against the mast. Her grip around his neck tightened and she scanned the area for help. Yuan began to lose breath and strength, so he let up on the mast. Free from the pain now, De tightened her grip, only to be slammed into the pillar again. This time her arms slipped and Yuan grabbed one and threw him off her.

She landed on the deck with a thud and looked at Yuan was he came closer, his club in his hand. De quickly began looking for her fan. It was a distance away from her and she looked back at him and leapt to her feet. She quickly thought of what her father taught her about magic. She placed a hand in front of her and summoned a fire ball like he could. She smiled and threw it at Yuan, catching him in the hand with the club.

With a hiss, Yuan dropped the club and looked at her. De dove for her fan and snapped it open, "Looks like the mouse is in trouble." She said slyly. She leapt at him, knocking him into the mast. Heat hit De in the face and she looked over at the fire which was just mere feet away. Yuan caught her off guard as he grabbed her neck and began to choke her.

She wiggled in his grip, as he held to her tighter and tighter, "Now how do you like it?" Something cold slammed into Yuan and his grip on De loosened. Sima Fei stood there, "let her go." Yuan smiled, "Ah, Yi's bitch of a sister. You fucking traitorous whore." He threw De at Fei.

Fei grabbed De and landed on the ground with De on top of her. De gasped for breath as Fei wiggled out from under her. Fei got to her feet and noticed Yuan had come any closer. "what's wrong Yuan? Out of Breath?" Fei called out to him. Yuan's eyes were plastered to the wall of fire that now grew behind the girls.

Fei could feel the heat surge behind her. "De, we have to get out of here. Ready for a swim?" She whispered to the girl beside her. De looked for her fan, "I can't leave it behind." Fei looked at her, "You can. You can always have a new one." De nodded and looked at the railing behind Yuan, "On three. One, two three!" De and Fei rushed Yuan, vaulted for the railing behind him.

With a splash, both girls were in the water. "We have to get to the Wu ships before this ones really goes up." De nodded and began to swim for the Wu ships, hopefully someone would help them out of the cold water when they got there and not think they were Wei troops.

Kang rushed a group of men and cleared a path for Tai and his men. "Where's Dai?" Tai asked. Kang shook his head, "I haven't seen her in a while." Tai stood up straight and froze. Kang looked at him, "Find her!" tai yelled as another group of men rushed in. Kang nodded and rushed off toward the back of the ship, he had no clue where she could be even if she was alive or even fighting still.

Dai looked up from the floor at Pi, who was on top of her. His blade was over her heart, the other waiting to be used. "Say goodbye Princess." He smirked. Dai tried to shove him off but her arms would respond, she was too weak.

The blade raised then lowered. Dai screamed in pain as Pi laughed. He lifted his other blade, ready to slam it into her neck. "Get off her!" Someone yelled. Pi looked up from Dai and seen a green clad man standing there with a pike. "Who are you to tell me?"

The green clad man smirked and whipped a dagger at him. Pi rolled off of Dai to dodge it. Pi got to his feet with his blade and smirked, 'Well princess looks like you get to bleed out slowly." Dai closed her eyes and hissed at him, tears streaming down her face.

Kang looked at the girl who was pinned to the deck. "Dai!" he yelled. She seemed to look over at him, he looked back at Pi, "You son of a bitch." Kang rushed Pi, nearly running him threw with his pike. Pi dodged and tried to swing his blade at Kang. Kang went into a blind furry and swung at Pi, knocking the blade from his hand.

With another quick movement, he pinned Pi by the shirt sleeve to a railing. Kang began to punch Pi over and over till his went limp under them. Kang snapped out of the furry and pulled his pike out of the wood in the ship, letting Pi slowly crawl away.

Kang rushed to Dai's side. Blood pooled around her and she was pale and cold. He touched her cheek, "Hey, Dai. Wake up." he said softly. Her eyes fluttered and opened a bit, "Kang." he smiled, "I wanna hear about Wu, everything you know about it, tell me." He said pulled his shirt off and ripping it into strips.

"Wu…. Well…. Jian Ye… is pretty. Red… walls… tigers…." she weakly mumbled. Kang pulled the blade out of her shoulder/chest. Blood oozed even more from the wound. "shit." Kang said. He cut her dress enough to see the wound and dress it with his shirt. Dai cried in pain as he dressed her wound. Kang picked up Pi's blade and threw it. "Kang… sword…. Please…" Kang nodded and looked for her sword. He found it and grabbed it for her and then picked her up.

'We have to find a way off the ship ok." Dai closed her eyes in response. Kang found a crate and some rope, he smiled. 'We're goin for a swim ok princess." he tied the rope to the crate and lowered it into the water. Then set Dai on it. He hopped into the water and grabbed the rope, "tell me more about Wu please." Dai gave a weak smile in the fire light.

"pirates…. lots of them." her voice faded out. Kang looked back at her, she was barely hanging onto the crate. He tied her to the box and began to swim toward the line of Wu ships. While The four swam back to Wu's line, The rest of the allied forces on the Wei fleets and pressed the blue clad men to the ground and began to chase them back up the river. It's seems the battle of Chi Bi was won by the Wu/Shu allied forces…

_Hey, it's the author here. Please review! I have been thinking of this story for over five years now but haven't got around to really writing it down till now. I hope you enjoy it! I may not right as good as some others but as you can see I try so if there is an error or what not, please just look over it and don't mind it unless it like a huge timeline error or something. There are a lot of chapter for this fanfic and I hope you read them all! The Battle of Chi Bi arc is almost done! The next arc will be THE MYSTIC YU JI RETURNS! I hope that will keep you reading to find out what happens in that arc!_

_Well enough rambling, got to finish the four chapter to the BoCB arc!_

_Zombie-Rai _


	4. BoCB Aftermath

The Battle of Chi Bi- Aftermath, home

De and Fei laid on the ground, covered up in thick blankets. Their swim was long, but it helped a Wu ship had picked them up. Zhou Yu looked down at his daughter, "what were you thinking running off like that? You could have been killed!"

De looked up at her father, "You always say I'm too much like momma anyways. Geeze I'm fine now aren't I?" Yu shook his head, "I guess so." Quan paced the shore line, he kept looking at the burning ships of the former Wei fleet. "still no sign of her?" he asked a messenger, "Still no sign. Even Liu Bei's nephew is still missing. Lord, most of our troops are missing or dead." Quan began to yell at him.

"Get out there on the water and look for her! If not I will have you and your family killed for your actions! NOW GO!" The messenger dropped his head and scurried off. Zhou Yu looked at his lord, 'Quan, keep calm. She might be chasing Cao Cao. we haven't heard word from them in a few hours, just calm down. If she's not with them she might have stolen a ship and is coming back here."

"My lords, we have found two more. They seem to be alive." Quan looked at Yu, both raced off with the man. Two figures laid on the deck of the small Wu ship. One in green and one in red. Both were pale and dead looking. Quan hopped onto to the ship and crouched down next to the red clad girl. "Get a healer, it Sun Dai!" Quan yelled.

Quan picked up his niece's hand and held it. She was soaked, her skin was white and death-like. He noticed the makeshift bandage on her shoulder/chest. "Dai, I'm here. You're uncle's here. Don't leave me like you father ok. Stay with me." He begged her. Yu checked out the green clad man, "This is Kang. He seems to breath alright, but we need a healer."

Quan nodded and watched the famous healer Hua Tuo come onto the ship. He crouched down next to Dai, and looked her over. "She has a stab wound and has bled out to the point of death, not to mention she had been in cold water for some time. I will need time and help on her." he moved over to Kang, "He needs warmth and food." Huo snapped his finger and men picked up Dai, "Lord Sun Quan, I will try on her, but I can not guaranty that she will live. I will come to you when I'm done, do not come to me."

Quan watched as his niece was carried off. Qiao De ran over, "What's wrong with her…..?' She said on the verge of crying. Quan shook his head and De began to cry. Her father wrapped an arm around her and hushed her. Zhou Yu took her back to his tent to calm her down.

Fei went to Kang's side and gave her blanket to the healer working on him. "Is there anyway I can help?" She asked the healer, the healer nodded, "Stay with him until I can get a fire built on shore, then help me carry him over." Fei nodded and tried to wake him, "Kang. Hey wake up. You made it." She said. His eyes snapped open, "Dai, how's Dai?'

Fei shook her head, "Hua Tuo said it didn't look to good. But he's going to try. What happened?" Kang sat up, "she was fighting Cao Pi, he had her pinned to the floor, then slammed one of his duel blades into her, he was going to finish her off but I stopped him. She was so pale when I got to her after running him off." Fei looked at the healer as she walked up.

"Lord Liu, can you walk?" The healer asked. He nodded and stood up with help from her and Fei. Finally they got him to the fire and the healer left to get him some food. "Kang, do you think she'll live?" Kang lowered his head, "I'm not sure. She was barely even there when I got her into the water to swim her back here."

The stayed silent for some time, just sitting with each other. The healer came back with some food for the both of them. They ate in silence.

Qiao De sat down in her father's tent. "Dad, will she be fine?" she asked him again. Zhou Yu took a seat next to his daughter, "I believe so." _This reminds me too much of how Ce went. Ce, I hope you're watching over you daughter._ "Dad, you look worried." De said studing his face. He looked down at her, "Just thinking about something." She narrowed her eyes, "It's about Lord Ce right? This is just like him isn't it?" Yu nodded his head softly.

De let out a saddened sigh and held her tears back, 'So you don't think she'll make it." Yu wrapped an arm around his daughter, "I do think she'll make it. She has to live for all of us, even her father and grandfather. If she goes now, she would have never had the chance to really fight for them again."

De nodded and sniffled, 'I get it dad. I just hope my sister is fine." Yu nodded, "she will be if you are waiting for her." De smiled, "yep."

Quan paced outside Hua Tuo's tent. He could hear him working inside it. _Father, brother, please make sure she stays with us. I don't want to lose another family member to war so soon. Please, help her stay here, with us._ Quan crossed his arms and paced more. "Lord Sun Quan, where is Liu Kang?"

Quan spun to see Liu Bei and his sworn brother Guan Yu with him. "he's should be over on the shore with a healer." Liu Bei stopped in his tracks, 'What about your niece, Lady Sun Dai?" Quan flashed his eyes to the tent, "it doesn't look good." Bei bowed his head along with Guan Yu, "I've heard your family has lost two members that were highly grand. I hope you don't lose another. If her conditions changes in anyway, please tell me."

Quan dipped his head, "Thank you Lord Liu Bei, I will let you know if anything happens. Where is your brother Zhang Fei?" Liu Bei smiled, "Chasing the Prime Minster back to his lands in the north." Quan let out a small laugh, "I see. Well, I hope things were good on your side as well as mine."

Bei smiled, "We lost so few, this battle will change the tide in Cao Cao's rain." "yes, I hope it will." Quan said. Liu Bei bowed to him as well as Guan Yu and went to find Liu Kang. Quan looked back at the tent his niece was in, and sighed.

"Mom, I home!" Qiao De yelled in the palace halls of Wu. It had been a journey of two and a half weeks from the Chi Bi encampment. Xiao bounded threw the halls, her arms open for her daughter. "I heard, where is she?" De looked over her shoulder to the groups standing there.

In the middle was the princess of Wu, Sun Dai. Xiao drug De over to her side, "And what, no hugs for me?" Xiao yelled at her niece, "I was…" Xiao hugged her tightly, "You do that again and I will have to hurt you, you hear me?" Dai nodded weakly in her aunts arms. "Hey, Xiao, calm down will ya?" Gan Ning said. Xiao shot him a dirty look. Ling Tong smiled, "I agree with ya, Xiao. She should scare us like that."

Dai looked at Tong, "If I could fight right now, I would have your head." Tong took a step back, "Sorry princess." "Ok, how about we all get into the hall and celebrate our return?" Quan shouted at the mass. People whooped and hollered in response. Dai looked at the front door, "that means you two too."

Fei blushed and Kang ran a hand threw his hair. Servants grabbed their things and carried them off to their new rooms. "Hey, you both wanted to come, now to party like someone in Wu." Dai said smiling a huge grin. She walked into the great hall and shouted, "Hey, let's PARTY!" People shouted back and began to talk louder than before.

Dai raced off to talk to other people in Wu, leaving Kang and Fei alone. "She has in a good mood since she awoke." Fei said, Kang nodded, "yeah, it's like she never really died." Qiao De bounded over with her mother, "Momma this is Liu Kang and Sima Fei." Both bowed to Xiao. "Hi there." She said bowing.

"Lady Qiao, you are more beautiful in person then what the rumors say." Xiao blushed at Fei's remark, 'Well if you think I am beautiful wait till you see Da." Kang spoke up, "Is she here?" Xiao shook her head, "She's not well today. But hopefully she will be while you're here." Kang nodded, "if you don't mind me asking, could De show us the officers of Wu, seeing how our Princess kinda left us."

Xiao smiled warmly, "Sure." De grabbed Kang's hand, "That guy with the spiky hair and the cup of wine would be Gan Ning, the long haired guy next to him is Ling Tong, Ning there killed his father a few months back. Taishi Ci is the large one with the short hair, he severed under Sun Ce. The tall scary one is Zhou tai, I bet you seen him lurking around Quan."

Both nodded, "That old guy is Huang Gai, he pretty mush is the oldest ember of Wu. You two already know my dad, Quan and Shang Xiang." Fei smiled, "You all seem like family here. Like there is no difference in your rank, it's so different then Wei." Kang laughed, "it's kinda like home here. I already like it."

Dai bounced up and grabbed Kang, "Huang Gai wants to thank you for saving me." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him off. Fei looked at De, 'I have a feeling those two are going to get close because of that." De looked from her cousin to Fei, "How so?" Fei looked back at them, Dai smiled brightly at Gai then to Kang, "She owes him her life, and besides if they do get close, it's better for Wu and Shu that way."

"Oh, I get it. But Dai's still blocked headed like me, it's a Sun thing." Sima Fei looked at De confused, 'A Sun thing. You aren't even a Sun." De narrowed her eyes, "I am too. My daddy is the sworn brother to Lord Sun Ce, that makes him and me Suns, in a way… I think." Fei nodded, "Alright, got that. So anything else I should know about this place?" De smiled and grabbed her hand, 'We love to dance!"

De twirled around the hall with Fei, giggling loudly. Some of the others, Zhou Yu and Xiao and Ling Tong and Shang Xiang began to dance with them. Dai looked at Kang, "Hey, you wanna dance?" Kang looked at her then to the people spinning around them, 'Um.." Dai smirked and pulled him out away from Gai.

"Should you be doing this princess?" Kang asked as he danced with her. "why not. I feel good enough to do this." She said with a bright smile. They spun around the room, laughing. After a few dances they gave up. Dai sat down at a table and caught her breath. Her shoulder ached and throbbed but she would tell anyone.

Kang sat down next to her, 'You look pale, are you sure you're ok?" Dai smiled, "yeah, I'm really ok." She forced out. Kang looked at her, she seemed out of breath and was babying her left arm and shoulder. "You want something to eat?" he asked. "hey, you are my guest now, I'll get you something to eat."

Dai got out of her seat and asked to get some food, on her way back to her seat she began to feel dizzy. She sat down quickly and held her eyes shut. "Princess, are you ok?" Kang asked softly. She smiled and nodded her head, "it's nothing. Your food should be coming." Kang went silent as Fei and De walked over. De was full of giggles and Fei had a big grin on her face, both were winded from dancing.

"Dai, you should dance with me!" De almost shouted. Dai snapped her eyes open and looked at her, "I will later ok. I just want to rest a bit." De narrowed her eyes at her, "You're not fine." Dai shook her head, "No I'm ok, just dizzy. I spun a lot." Fei placed a soft hand on her wound, "You reopened it." Fei said pulling her hand back and looking at the faint amount of blood on her finger tips.

Dai looked at them, "Please, don't tell Quan or Shang. They'll have me on lock down." De shook her head, "We got to get you fixed up right now or… or you'll…" She cut off. Dai looked at her, "I'll what?" No one had told her that she had died shortly after Hua Tuo began working on her.

De looked at Fei then to Kang, Kang spoke up, "Dai, when you got back to the camp with me, you were… dead. Hua Tuo had some how revived you." Dai's eyes opened wide and she didn't blink, "I was dead?" all three nodded their heads, Dai felt another wave of dizzy spells coming. "Help me to my room." Dai whispered.

Kang got to his feet and helped her stand. Quan walked over, "is everything ok?" Dai smiled, "Yeah, I'm just dizzy from the dancing and I want to get some rest uncle Quan." Quan looked at the others, "Ok. Well get some rest." Dai nodded and left the room with the three.

Shang Xiang came to Quan's side, "She's hiding her condition from us, isn't she?" Quan nodded, "yes, like her father did. I can't lose her again sister." Shang nodded, "I'll let Hua Tuo know that Dai needs to see him." Quan stopped her, "Shang, let her get him, let her think we have no clue." Shang nodded and looked back over at the group, "we should get back to them and not worry them again." Quan nodded.

Sun Dai laid on her bed, looking up at the red silk cover of her four poster bed. Hua Tuo was working on re-closing the wound once more. "I told you nothing to strenuous. It will be the death of you." Dai rolled her eyes, "I even babied that arm and shoulder when I danced. I can't see why it opened." "too much blood flowing threw the artery at once. That's what caused it to pop open."

Dai winced as he tugged on the string. He tied it quickly and sniped it with his sheers. "Now, you are on bed rest for two more weeks and nothing that involves moving more then you have too." Dai sat up and put her shirt back on, "how about sailing?" she asked, "As long as it's close to the shore and not pirate fighting."

"Ok." She said. Hua Tuo wrapped her arm into a sling, "And to help you more, where this." Dai sighed as he tied it, "Why, now I really do look like something happened to me." he looked at her, "Princess, you died. I barely got you back. This wound is something."

Dai nodded her head, "Ok doc. Well I should get back down there to the party. My Uncle might think something is up." Tuo shot her a dirty look, "bed rest for two weeks. After that then you can go."

Dai got out of bed and looked at him, "hey, I have guests to entertain yet." he nodded, "I do forget you are a _princess_." Dai smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way." She thanked him for stitching her back up and she left her room.

Liu Kang walked up and down the hall, waiting for Dai to step out. "Why were you waiting? You are a guest here." Kang spun around to see Dai standing there. Kang blushed, "Well De said it would look better if some of us stayed at the party. And no one would mind if I was gone."

"Liu Knag, my uncle would not miss you." She smiled. He nodded, "I guess so." he took her hand, "A sling huh?" Dai nodded, "Ugly thing it is. Hua Tuo thinks I might bust it again so he insisted I wear this." He looked at the sling, "I don't think it looks that bad." Dai looked at her slinged arm then at Kang, "Well I could get some ones that match my outfits."

Kang stopped, "Dai, are sure you're fine?" Dai rested her hand on her hip, "Duh! Why else would Hua Tuo let me out of my room?" Kang dropped his eyes, "Ok, I just don't want anything to happen to you." Dai moved her face closer to his, "What? You really want to make sure Wu goes on." Kang looked at her, 'WHAT! No, I was just making sure a friend doesn't get herself hurt."

Dai smiled and pulled her face from his, 'We should get back down there, before someone goes looking and finds us here." Kang nodded and followed Dai back down to the hall. They entered the hall, "looks like De and Fei had everyone's attention."

Fei played a samisen-like instrument. While she played, De was dancing on a empty table, her mother singing a song known very well in the halls of Wu.

"_People of Eastern River listen to my orderFollow my lone army in fighting the enemyStrong-headed young general leading the armySquander the most abundant youthWho can eliminate the foot soldiers for meWho can be trusted in the world of three kingdomsI'm here, never leaveGarner massive influenceWho can match my powerIn this place, I'm the wildestKill one general then anotherIn this place, I rule, yeahIn this place, people lose their livesTears are shed by the Great River, the spirits don't dieIn this place, I'm the Little Conqueror"_

_*[Xiao Ba Wang-The Little Conqueror- By: Champion-Qiang Bian of K.O. 3an Gou, check it out on Wiki or the band on Youtube sometime!]_

Sun Dai began to sing, she smiled at her aunt and walked up next to her, her voice matching her aunts. Qiao De noticed her cousin was in the room and began to smile as well. As the song ended, Knag walked over to Dai, "That was written for your father right?"

Dai nodded, "My mother wrote that song, with help from Xiao and Uncle Yu. My uncle Yu often sung this while he was planning his next plans of taking Wu." Xiao gently hugged Dai, "yes, know that Yu has stopped singing this, I thought it would be nice to hear it once again."

"Yes, it's sad that this song is no longer heard in these halls." De hopped down from the table and smiled, "Mom, you were great! I love it when you sing, and Dai, wow, I thought you didn't like singing." Dai blushed, "Well, I like to once in a while."

Sun Quan walked over along with Huang Gai, "Sun Dai you must sing more, we miss the sounds of the Qiaos voices in the halls." Gai said. "Uncle Gai, you know I'd rather spar then sing." she said threw a hard blush. "But all ladies must act like ladies once in a while." Quan put in, "What about Shang? As long as I can remember she has never acted like a full woman."

"Ah, yes, well you never seen her when she was little." "Quan!" Shang yelled. She stormed over, "That was when I was to young to dress myself! And Mom and Dad loved to see me in those, nasty, clothes." Quan smiled, "But they were so pretty." He said smarty-like.

Shang slapped him across the arm, "Oh shut it our I'll wipe the floor with you!" Quan's smile faded fast and his laughter died, "Ok." He said, giving up the fight. Shang looked back at Dai, 'Do what you want Dai, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Dai nodded, 'Alrighty. We should get back to the party!" Everyone nodded and went back to having a good time.

Weeks had passed since their triumphant return from Chi Bi. Dai's wounds had healed quite well.

"Mom." Dai said softly. She heard stirring and a candle was lit. Two large, doe eyes formed in the candle light. "My lord." Dai's hopeful smile faded, "Mom, it's me Sun Dai, your daughter." the eyes blinked, "Oh, yes. Dai is doing really well. She was just playing outside not to long ago with Xiao's little girl.

Dai stepped into the room and waved for Sima Fei and Liu Kang to follow her in. As she walked into the room, Da lit candles, lighting the whole room. "My lord, who are these people?" Da said eyeing both Fei and Kang. "friends. They are here to visit. Sima Fei is the girl and Liu Kang is the guy, they wanted to meet you."

Da's eyes wondered over them, "Liu Kang, is he related to Liu Bei?" Dai nodded, "Yep." Fei whispered to Dai, "I see what you meant. She has no clue what time it is." Dai nodded, "yeah, but after awhile, you get used to it. Plus if it makes her happy, then let her be."

"My lord, how does the fighting go?" Sun Dai looked back at her mother, 'it goes well. We one against Wei at Chi Bi. We had the help of Liu Bei." Da's eyes widened, 'You defeated Wei, my lord!" She hugged Dai tightly.

Dai hugged her back, "yep mom. We did. We really did." Da broke the hug, "Well I bet you need to speak with Yu on other matters, I will see you tonight then?" Dai smiled, "sure. Mom, I love you." Da smiled, "I love you too." Dai motioned to the group to leave. Dai gently shut the door behind her, "That would be my mother, I was hoping she would be 'here' but…" Kang spoke up, "She really is one of the most beautiful women in China."

Dai nodded, "yes. I guess she is." Sima Fei smiled, "She may even surpass lad Zhen also." Dai looked at Fei, "Cao Pi's new wife? How'd you see her, wasn't she in Yuan's territory?" Fei nodded, "Back when Cao Cao and Yuan Shao were friends, she often came to the dinners Cao Cao had."

"Hey you two are free to do what you want, I have to go somewhere. I'll be back if anyone asks." Kang grabbed her hand, 'Were are you going?" "Kang, please, maybe she doesn't want to show us yet." Kang dropped Dai's hand, "I see, Tell them I say hello and thanks for the stay."

Dai nodded and smiled, "They would love to hear it." She slipped off, waving at them as she rounded the corner. She stepped into the courtyard and went straight for the shrine. She lit the incense and cleaned the debris from the shrine. "I bet Quan's been here a lot." She spoke to the cold stone in front of her.

She placed a hand on each stone, one that was her father's the other, her grandfathers. "I heard I died. So did I see you?" She asked the stones. No response. 'Well I hope I had a fun time with you while I was dead." She smiled softly, "I hope I am becoming what you want of me. I hope I'm not letting you two down in anyway. And Cao pi's got it coming the next time I see him. You don't hit a Wu girl and get away with it."

The grass rustled and Dai let her eyes slip from the stones and looked over, "I thought I better thank them for our win once again." Dai nodded and let her uncle Zhou Yu sit next to her. "Uncle Yu, why don't you sing anymore, you and aunt Xiao sounded beautiful together." Yu looked at her, 'I'm not sure, I guess when Ce died, my world just turned darker and I couldn't bring myself to sound happy."

"Yu, you have to be happy. You have Xiao, one of the greatest beauties in the world, a daughter that may even be one. You are one of the greatest stagiest in all of China, how could you be sad. You live in Wu, a place built for happiness and life. That's what Wu strives for, peace and tranquility for the people. How could they be peaceful when we are not?"

"Good point. But you haven't had your father and brother die within years of each other." Dai looked at him, 'Just because I was not born to morn the loss of my grandfather doesn't mean I don't. And I miss my father every waking moment. I pray everyday just to hear him call for me, just to see him smile one more time. And You, you are taking from De that I wish I had. She needs you. Don't let her end up like Quan, Shang or me. Be there for her Uncle Yu, before you're gone too."

Yu closed his eyes, 'Dai, sometime I think you are wise beyond your years and other days I think you are still too young to know, but you always say what is true. I must pull myself from this and be there for everyone, it's a hard task but I must." Dai nodded, "And Don't' worry, Xiao and De will be there beside you as well."

Yu hugged his niece, "let's get back inside. It's going to get cold, I can feel it." Dai nodded and got off the floor of the shrine. "Uncle Yu, I know this is odd to ask, but what happened to Yu Ji?" Yu stopped in his tracks, and paused, a look of horror was on his face. "Dai, no, don't mention him."


	5. TMYJR 10 years ago

**The Mystic Yu Ji Returns- **10 years ago…

"Sun Dai, where are you?" Dai giggled and she scurried around the corner and hid behind a door. Footsteps thudded on the hard wood floor. She placed a hand over her mouth to hold her laughter in.

"Where'dya go?" A voice called out. Dai muffled her giggle. The door flew open and her father stood there, "Who'd think you'd hide there?" he said scooping her up in her arms. Dai giggled as she hugged her father, "Bofu, can we play again?" She asked. He set her down, "Sure, Cai-Wu."

"My lord, a mystic wishes to see you, his name is Yu Ji." Ce looked at the messenger, "Again? I told him he's not allowed around here. Bring him in, I want to talk to him…" Dai looked at her father, 'Pops, who's that." She asked, "An evil man Cai-Wu. Don't ever let him near you." Dai nodded, and watched her father storm down the hallway.

"Dai dear, where did you father go?" Dai pointed down the hall, "He went to see the bad man Yu Ji." Da stopped in her tracks, 'Where dear?" Dai looked at her mother, "I'm not to sure, a messenger came and told him." Da grabbed her daughter's hand and rushed down the hall.

Da knocked on the door in a quick rap, Xiao opened the door, "What sis?" "Take Dai, please." Da said distressed. Xiao let Dai come in. "Sis, what's going on?" Da shook her head, "Yu Ji." Xiao placed a hand on her mouth, "Go." She said simply. Da nodded and rushed off. While Xiao told Da to go, "Dai!" De squealed.

De hugged Dai tightly, "You come to play?" Dai shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so, Pops and mom took of and I'm not sure what's going on. Mom seems upset and Pops said something about seeing a bad man."

Zhou Yu walked into the room and looked at his niece, "Xiao what's going on?" Xiao shook her head, "he's back, he came back after he… after he…" Zhou Yu flew out of the room, Dai looked at her aunt, "After he did what Aunt Xiao?" Xiao paled, "After he, sent him away." Finding words that would make since to her. "Oh, that's why he's a bad man, he keeps coming back after he's told not too." Xiao nodded her head.

De pulled on Dai's arm and drug her into her room. She handed her cousin a doll, 'You can play with her and I can play with her." she said pulling another doll out from a box in the corner. As they played with dolls, rain came down, and Ce fought for his life in the courtyard, as his wife and family watched in horror.

"Dai please come with me.' Quan spoke to his niece. "No, not till you tell me why I have to leave." Quan shook his head, fighting the emotions. "Dai, please. You're father wants to see you." Dai quickly ran out of the room, "Come on Uncle Quan!" Quan followed her out to the hallway and led her to the room where her dying father was in.

Dai walked in the room, her mother was slumped over Ce's bed, Xiao was wrapped up in Yu's arms sobbing. Shang Xiang stood in a corner, wiping the tears from her eyes. "why is everyone crying?" She asked her uncle, 'Dai, go see Ce ok." he weakly said. Dai let go of his hand and walked over to the bed.

"Cai-Wu, my girl. Where have you been?" Sun Ce said weakly, he held his hand out to touch her cheek. "I was playing with De, where mom left me. Pops, what wrong. Why is everyone sad?" Ce's eyes closed and he sighed, "I gotta go. And I can't come back, but you have to be and big girl and take care of everyone, and yourself."

Dai grabbed his hand, 'No you can't go. You have to stay. I wanna fight along side you and make the land peaceful again!" Ce smiled, "Well you will be able to but I can't be there. You have to do that on your own, Cai-Wu, please understand." Dai nodded, "But I don't want too. I want you to stay here." Da weakly lifted her head from the bed and wiped her eyes, "Dai dear, please sit with momma."

Dai got into her mother's lap. She held onto Ce's hand. 'Bofu, why are you going?" Ce smiled, "I have to see your grandfather about somethings." Dai gripped his hand tighter, "Tell him I love him." She said smiling, tears now forming in her eyes.

With great effort Ce sat up in bed and kissed his daughter's head, "I will." he turned to Da, "Be strong for her, be strong for all of them Da." Da nodded her head, "yes, Lord Sun Ce." He smiled, 'I never did like that nick-name." Da smiled. Yu helped him lie back down, with in seconds, Ce was gone.

That night, Da had suffered her breakdown and Xiao had began to take care of Dai, who hardly spoke at the time. Now Nine years had passed since his death…


	6. TMYJR The Trails of Sun Dai

**The Mystic Yu Ji Returns! **The trials of Sun Dai

_A year or so has passed since the battle of Chi Bi and it was now the anniversary of Sun Ce's death. _

Sun Dai walked down the hall, watching a storm roll in. "Just like that night.' She mumbled. She stopped at the balcony and watched the lightning dance across the sky. As she went to leave her spot, a scream sounded from down the hall.

"Mom!" Dai yelled as she raced down the hall. She slammed the door open to see her mother weeping on the floor. "Stay away form my baby!" She cried out. Dai looked around the room, her mother's windows were open, the wind blowing the curtains around.

"Oh Dai honey. He's here. He's here for you. Run, run away." Dai dropped to her mother's side. "Who, who's here for me?" She asked her pale, shaking mother. "Yu Ji…" she hissed. Dai's eyes grew wide and the nightmare she had for years came to life. "What, what's going on?" Shang said sliding into the room. "He's back…. He's back Shang Xiang." Da cried.

Shang dropped to her sister-in-laws side. "he can't be. Ce killed him again that night." Dai got to her feet, "I'll go tell Quan and have guards set up, stay with her aunt." Shang nodded and Dai raced out the door, her mother's voice rang out once more, "Sun Dai, stay away from him, he'll kill you like Ce!"

Dai slid around the corner and flew right into Zhou Tai. "Tai, where's Quan? Yu Ji's back." Tai seemed to pale at the name, 'Follow me." Dai nodded and followed the stone warrior to where Quan was. Quan opened the door, "I heard a scream…" he mumbled to the two." he was half asleep. "Uncle, we have to set guards, Yu Ji is back." Quan's eyes snapped open, "What? HOW? Get the guards ready!" he shouted.

Men flew from their rooms and began to get ready for double rounds. "Who screamed?" he asked, "my mother, she seen him, in her room. Shang Xiang is with her now." Quan looked at Tai then grabbed his sword from his room, 'We have to make sure nothing happens tonight." Quan looked at Dai, "get your friends ready, they are your body guards tonight." Dai nodded.

"Tai, follow Dai until she gets them ready then go to Da's room." the taller man nodded and followed Dai to De's room. 'De open up." De swung the door open quickly, 'What, what's goin on?" "get your fan and follow me." De hurried and grabbed it on the way to Fei's room Dai told her what had happened, "he's back? Why, there's nothing here for him."

"I know." Dai knocked on Fei's door, "Open up!" Fei cracked the door, "I heard all the commotion," She said stepping out, her war fan in her hand. "Now we need Kang." Dai said turning toward his door.

"Kang, come out with your weapon." Dai said. Kang sprung from his bed, pike in hand. "What? You wanna spar this late?" he asked opening up the door. Tai answered this one, "The Princess needs bodyguards for tonight, Lord Sun Quan trusts you three can do this." Kang looked at the large man, "I sure can?" he said. Tai grunted, "We have to get back to Lady Da's room." All four nodded and followed the warrior to the room.

"I can't sit here all night, what if he comes back, again and again, maybe there will never be any end to him! But I have to do something!" Dai said sternly. Da looked at her, 'I will not lose you too." Dai looked at her, "So what, he's after me right? Why not let him try it! I can handle him!"

"Sun Dai, your father died because of him, and you couldn't even handle Cao Pi, what makes you think you can defeat him?" Shang Xiang yelled at her. Dai threw the book she was looking at to the ground, "I don't care, I don't want to hide from him!" She screamed. Quan shook his head, "Dai be rational. Think."

"I don't' want to think, I wanna act. My blood is boilin to fight him!" "they're right Dai, we must think on this." Fei said. Dai shot her a dirty look, "You're thinking of a plan aren't you?" Fei nodded, "I would like to see what you all think of it, before we act on it."

"I can't believe they would really go threw with this." Kang said scanning his west side of the courtyard. "Shut up, you dork!" De yelled at him across the courtyard. Fei at the South hushed them, "pay attention!" Dai stood in the center, holding her sword, Tigress.

Her eyes were closed and she tried to breath normally. Her heart pounded and her mind raced, "I can do this." She whispered to herself. "No you can't…" A voice called out to her. It was faint but she make out the words.

Her grip on the sword tightened and she called out, "You have no right to be here. My father is dead because of you, why do you still linger?" All three faced the center. "I come and go as I please, I don't need you to tell me where I can go." a harsh wind struck Dai in the face. She gritted her teeth, "Come out Yu Ji and face me like you did with my father!"

Laughter rang out, "So let the trails of Sun Dai begin." De tried to walk over to Dai but struck an invisible wall, 'Dai I think he put a barrier up, I can get over there!" Dai looked at her cousin, "That's ok, I have a grudge with this guy."

A man walked from the north entrance, a smirk on his face, his arms out, 'Oh, Princess Sun Dai, I forgot to tell you, it's a member's only party." With a flick of his wrists, all three, Kang, De and Fei where thrown. Dai circled to watch them as they landed, unable to move from her spot, "You will pay dearly…" Dai said gritted teeth.

"Ah-hahahahaha, I don't think so dear, unlike you father, you will hardly be any fun." Dai lunged at him, her sword also hitting a barrier she could not see. "I believe your father did the same." She narrowed her eyes and gripped her sword tighter, "Fight like a real man Yu Ji."

Yu Ji smiled, his teeth turning into long, jagged fangs. "I'm not a man dear, I'm a demon." he lunged at her, knocking the sword from her hand and grabbing her neck in his hand. "I ate your father's soul when he died. It was the best I ever had, but your's, I bet it will be just as good." He bit her wrist, Dai screamed out in pain.

"Dai!" De screamed, as she watched in horror. "We have to help her!" Fei touched the barrier, electricity flood threw her, "Fuck… Um, on three we all hit it, maybe it can't block us all." Kang and De nodded and readied their weapons, "One… Two…" Yu Ji three Dai at the barrier near Fei, "I see you three wanna play too!" With another flick of his wrist, Fei, Kang and De began to walk, without their own control.

Dai pulled her self off the ground, and looked up to see, the three walking over to her, she scanned the ground for her sword. "Let's see how you like this!" Ji said hurling De at her cousin. De's fan swiped at Dai, but Dai managed to roll out of the way. She was now closer to her sword.

"That wasn't much fun. Try again!" De threw her fan, slicing Dai in the upper arm. "Dai, I'm sorry but I can't control myself!" De said, beginning to cry. Dai looked at her, "Don't worry, I'll kill him and you'll be free." "No, no, no, I wont have that now." Fei lunged at Dai now, her war fan crackling with flame and heat.

Dai dove out of the way, only to be struck in the back by Kang's pike shaft. Dai winced and cried out as he struck her again. "Now this is more like it!" Yu Ji said, flicking his wrist. Dai's sword was thrown at her, "Now, fight them, I do love a good match." Dai grabbed her sword and looked at Kang, "No, I wont."

Yu Ji wagged his finger back and forth, "If you don't I will." he snapped his fingers and Dai swung her sword at Kang, slicing his forearm open. He yelled out in pain as blood hit the ground. "No, god no. Pease leave them alone!" She yelled at Yu Ji. Ji smiled and twirled his hand. De spun around, her fan creating a deadly arc, Dai blocked the blow with her sword and pushed her cousin backwards, 'I'm sorry De."

De shook her head, "No, it's alright." Yu Ji frowned, "I don't like this at all, silence!" De, Kang and Fei's mouth clamped shut. Yu Ji snapped his fingers once again and Fei produced an ice ball from her fan and threw it at Dai. Dai hacked it with her sword and watched the end of her blade turn to ice. With another flick of his wrist, De kicked the end of the blade, shattering more than half of it.

Dai sunk to the ground, starring at the pieces of her sword, She looked at what she had in her hands, "You will pay Yu Ji, YOU WILL PAY!" She charged him, what was left of her blade ran right threw him. He screamed out, only to finish with laughter, "That wasn't the real me." Dai hissed and watched her friends regain control of their bodies.

Dai raced to Kang's side, "I'm so sorry!" she said unties her sash at her waist and wrapping it around his arm. 'Don't' be, I mean you had no control." Dai shook her head and looked up at him, "You three should leave, please, I can't have you around here. Hurry." She said. Kang nodded, and drug the unwilling girls with him.

"Come back out Yu Ji, I know you're still here!" She screamed into the night. Lightning crackled over head as another storm moved threw. Rain began to pour down, completely soaking Dai. Yu Ji slowly walked threw the rain, a sword in his hand, "How touching you were with him." Dai was confused, 'What?"

"That Shu boy, the way you cared for him." Dai shook his head, "He saved my life, I have to repay him." Yu Ji smiled and shook his head, "Now for the final trial." Lightning struck close to the Wu palace, thunder cracked soon afterwards and shook Dai to her core, "You're the one causing this aren't you?" Yu Ji nodded, "That same that night, nine long years ago."

Dai hissed and got into stance, 'I'll let you have the first move." Yu Ji nodded and charged her, as he closed in, Dai swung her leg and caught his sword hand, knocking the blade from him. As the sword bounced on the ground, Yu Ji looked at her and grabbed her leg and threw her. Dai rolled as she hit the ground and looked back at Yu Ji with a smile, "That all?" Yu Ji growled in rage and his form began to shift into a more demonic form.

Sun Dai got to her feet and gripped her shattered sword tighter. Before her stood a large four legged beast, his fangs dripped a sick looking liquid and his skin was black with red cracks. "Now die!" it hissed, Dai laughed, "Someone's angry…." She lunged at him, her broken sword severing one of it's limbs off.

Yu Ji roared in pain and swiped at her, barely missing her. Dai rolled out of the way and smirked, She waved at Yu Ji before throwing her sword at him. Yu Ji watched in horror as the broken blade slowly came at him, time seemed too slow for the evil mystic. As the blade entered his black and red body, Dai called out, "That for my father, Sun Ce!"

Yu Ji wiggled in pain as his body broke into pieces, exploding and sizzling away. Sun Dai shielded her face from the heat and pieces of his scorched flesh. Dai stood up and grabbed her broken blade from the mass of ash where Yu Ji once was. "Father, he's gone, for good. I wish I could have helped kill him, so I could still have you." She teared up and looked at her family's groups of stars, she smiled as she saw a star fall from her father's spot.

"Dai!" Quan yelled out into the courtyard, he was flanked by Zhou Tai and Shang Xiang. "I'm fine Uncle." He ran up closer, "You're bleeding. You are not fine. Where's Yu Ji?" Dai shook her head, "This ash is what is left of him, my father has finally been avenged."

Shang walked up to her niece and hugged her, "Dai…" She said with a comforting sigh. Dai hugged her aunt back, as Quan and Tai looked on.

Xiao rushed down the hall, and into the room where Dai was being worked on. Yu Ji had cut her neck pretty well but it wasn't fatal, she would heal in a few weeks time. "She fine…. Da she, she can… she normal again!" Dai looked at her aunt and stood up, causing the healer to take a step back, "Where is she?" Dai asked, her eyes wide. Xiao pointed, "In her room."


	7. TMYJR A curse broken

THE MSTIC Yu Ji RETURNS: A curse broken!

"Momma!" Dai said before falling into her mother's arms. Da wrapped her tiny arms around her daughter and began to cry, "Oh, my baby, I'm so sorry." Dai sobbed in her mother's arms, "Mom I missed you so much." Da kissed her daughters head and held her tighter, 'I missed so much, too much time has been wasted. All because of Yu Ji." Da looked up at her mother, "He caused your illness?"

Da nodded, tears rolled down her checks, the color had come back in her face and her hair was no longer streaked with silver. Dai hugged her mother tighter, 'You never have to worry again mom." Da looked at her daughter, "I know, from now on, we will take to the fields together, for the glory of our fallen lord." Dai smiled, "We sure will."

After a well spent night of talking, Da had finally been told of the nine years she missed out on. "I missed so much, too much. I feel so horrible about it all." Dai held her hand, "Momma please, don't worry, you now have time. We can create memories, it doesn't matter if you missed out before, cause I'm not going to let you miss out now."

Da smiled at her daughter, "I can remember that time when your father went hunting, both you and I were so lost without him, we sat at the front gate for days until he came home. When he finally came home, he brought us so many gifts." Dai smiled, "He sure did, all the spices and tea and those little monkeys. Even all those poems and books from across the great mountains."

Da smiled as she nodded her head, "yes, but out of all those things, we put them aside to be with him." Dai nodded, "I think we ended up giving the monkeys to Aunt Xiao and De." Da giggled, "Yes the fun Xiao had with those monkeys. How is De doing?" Dai smiled, "very well, she so much like her mother."

Da stood up, "Well then we should see her." Dai shook her head, "We should get some rest first momma, we've been up all night." Da looked at her daughter, "I guess we should." Dai smiled.

"Mom, this is Liu Kang, and Sima Fei, they are our friends from Shu." Dai said waving her hand at the two. Da bowed deeply to the both of them. "I've heard so much about you two. Helping my daughter when she needs it the most." Kang and Fei bowed deeply, "Yes milady." Fei said raising herself back up. Da walked closer to her and looked at her, "Your eyes are like the sky and your hair is like falling night. I see great beauty in you, as well as your intelligence." Da said. Fei blushed, which was rare for her.

"Milady, I have no beauty that is like your own." Da shook her head, "No you are one of the greatest beauties in the Middle Kingdom. I shall shape you into something, if you wish." Fei smiled, "You see what I do not, I shall let you reveal it to me." Da clapped her tiny hands together, "Then I shall. And you, Lord Liu Kang. I must give you something."

Da waved her hand and servants came rushing in, carrying chests. "In these, you will find my thanks. And Sima Fei, in these you will also final my thanks." More chests were brought in. Kang opened the first one, Armor gleamed inside. On the armor were dragons and tigers, rampaging threw battle fields. "Lady Da Qiao, this is too much."

Da smiled, "You saved my daughter, how could I turn a blind eye to that?" He lowered his head and went to the next chest. Inside was gold and silver. The third held green silk robes, "I had these made in your banners colors, but underneath are some of Wu's colors." Da said. He lifted up the green robes to show the red ones. He went to the forth and last box, he opened it. A pike was inside, "It's name is Flame of the Dragon. It was forged with the newest metals and it's shaft has been reinforced, so no one can cut it in half. I hope these things will serve you well."

Kang bowed his head to the floor, "Lady Da Qiao, I really don't deserve these things. If I am allowed, my I send the gold and silver back to Shu for the people?" Da smiled, "It is all yours not mine, do with it as you see fit." Kang bowed his head once again. "Now Fei, I had these made to bring out your beauty." Da said as her first chest was open. Midnight blue robes sat inside, white cranes and a silver moon shone brightly in the deep blue color.

The next box was opened and jewelry and gems sat inside. "I had picked every piece in there, some of them are from my collection." The third was opened, inside sat a set of bracers and chest and shoulder armor. "These were made to with stand the most brutal attack and never dent, bend or scratch. Also, it will with stand the heat of your war fan and the cold from your ice magic." That last box was opened, Inside sat a necklace with six small orbs.

Da walked down and picked the necklace up, "These were found in the farthest corners of China itself. These were blessed by the mystic Zuo Ci." she placed the necklace in Fei's hands, "These six orbs lets you call upon the six powers: fire, ice, lightning, blast, poison and Vorpal."

Fei quickly fell to the floor and placed her forehead on the ground, "I am not worthy of such gifts, my lady take them back please." Da giggled, "You are too humble, and all gifts are final. I hope to see you use them one day, but I have one request for you two."

Both rose to their feet, "I know this may sound selfish and careless, but I wish for you two to stay at my daughter's side and fight along side her. I know that this may put you in a place where Wu and Shu might clash and your loyalty maybe compromised, but until then, stay with her, please?"

Sima Fei looked at Kang, "My lord, what do you say?" Kang shot her a dirty look, then looked back at Da, "My lady, I'm not sure what to say." He then looked at Dai, she smiled softly at him. "But, until the time comes where Wu and Shu may clash, I will be at your daughter's side." Dai flew from the stairs and jumped at Kang, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Sweet!" She said. Fei giggled at the sight. Da smiled warmly, 'I thank you so much." Fei nodded her head, "That is what we are here for milady." Dai slipped down from Kang's neck, 'I bet De will love the fact you two are going to stay with us!" Kang smiled, "It seems you are too." Dai went red, "I can't help it, now I have advisers like my father once did."

Dai turned to Fei, "I hope that one day you can become my strategist and Kang," She said turning to him, "I hope you will be my the head of my personal guard as De will be my Grand general." Kang eyes Dai, "Why is De head of the troops and I am on body guard duty?" Dai narrowed the gap between their faces, 'You did save my life, should that be reason enough?"

Kang nodded his head, "Sure, I guess I'd have my work cut out for me if I'm the head of your personal guard." Dai snarled, "hey, just because I can't help but be in a good fight means nothing." Da giggled from behind them, "Daughter, sometimes you _are_ too much like your father." Dai spun on her heal, "Hey, you are not helping!" Da smiled, "I'm just stating the truth." Dai went red, "Yes but," Kang cut her off.

"If she's like your husband, I bet you had a hard time with him." Da's smile grew, "He was wonderful, even when his blood was boiling for a fight." Dai rolled her eyes, "Ok anything else to add mom?" Da nodded, "yes," Da snapped her fingers and Quan and Shang Xiang walked in, Quan carrying a wrapped object in his hands.

"I was sad to hear it had broken, so we three decided that it was to be forged once again, stronger and brighter this time." Shang Xiang pulled on the silk that covered the new blade. The gold hilt was brighter, the blade gleamed with a heavenly light. Rubies adorned the tigers eyes that were carved into the blade. But one thing was missing.

Quan spoke up, "We know about the carving your father made into the blade, but we have something of your fathers in it." Sun Dai walked down the steps and gracefully took the sword from him, she looked at him, "We made this sword from your father's halberd." Dai's eyes began to well with tears, "You didn't have too." She weakly spoke.

Da placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "You broke the curse of this family, with that blade your father made for you. Now take this one, the one we made for you and carve out a place for us." Dai nodded and looked at Kang and Fei, "With this sword and you two at my side, the world will know to respect us." Shang Xiang thumped her fist into her palm, "That's my niece."

Weeks had passed since that day, and every day, Dai wore her new sword.

Dai knelt before her father's part of the shrine and dusted away the leaf that was there. She looked at the stone tablet with his name, "I know you loved your halberd and I had no choice in the matter but with it I will carve a name for the Suns. I vow this father." She bowed her head to the ground and then placed the sword between her and the tablet, the sword gleamed in the light, like it knew where it was and happy to see it's old master.

She smiled at the tablet, "But it's still missing something." She pulled out a little hammer and chisel and began to carve her favorite quote into the cold metal, "_Never forget you are a tiger of the Suns."_ She sang as she carved into the blade, a song her mother hand composed with her uncle Yu.

"_People of Eastern River listen to my my lone army in fighting the -headed young general leading the the most abundant can eliminate the foot soldiers for can be trusted in the world of three kingdoms.I'm here, never massive can match my power.__In this place, I'm the one general then this place, I rule, this place, people lose their are shed by the Great River, the spirits don't this place, I'm the Little Conqueror."_

[This song belongs to Qiang Bian aka Champion_, _the song name is Xiao Ba Wang in English it's The Little Conqueror. It's off of K.O. 3an Gou]

When the carving was finished Dai held her sword up above her head, "Well Pops, it's done!" "Dai! Guess what I just got!" Dai turned to see her cousin running towards her, a large piece of wood in her hands. "What De?" Dai called. De stopped dead and snapped the wood open. A great fan appeared, it was sea green in color that matched her eyes. On the fan was an elaborate picture of a gold Monkey, beside him was a very imperial looking crimson Tiger.

Around the two beastes was prayers for strength, speed and grace. The wood was a dark and trimmed in red and gold. De flipped it to the other side and it had the pictures of the four great Celestial beastes, Tortoise of the North, Dragon of the East, Phoenix of the South and Tiger of the West. And between them was a prayer of the safety of De and her family and fellow warriors.

Sun Dai was lost for words. She knew that her cousin had lost her first fan to the battle of Chi Bi and Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao had designed a new one for her but she never thought it would look like this. De giggled at her silent cousin. "Momma wanted the pictures and papa wanted the prayers." Dai got off the shrine floor and bowed to her late family and gave them thanks for a beautiful life she had.

De tossed her fan to her cousin, "I've seen you with Aunt Da's, so way not try this one out." Dai nodded and set her sword down on the soft grass. The fan was heavier then it looked but it seemed to feel right in her hands. She twisted the fan around her and with a snap of her wrist flung it into the sky, with a graceful leap, caught it and spun low, almost cutting the grass. As she raised back up she flicked it out of her hand an into the other, snapping it shut.

De smiled, "can't tell you'ra Qiao." Dai handed the fan back, 'Well I do have in image to uphold." Dai picked her sword up and looked at the Wu palace, "You wanna go sailing for the next few days?" De nodded her head to the point Dai thought she'd get whip-lash, "Yes!" De said. "Well let's go get some people to come with us."

_Author's Note__: I haven't got a bunch of romance going on in here that I would like, so I'm going to make a bonus chapter to help bring that along. I hoping that my couples I have in mind are agreeable with you readers. But with this bonus chapter, I hope to bring the couples I have picked come to light. _

_So Please review and leave ideas for future bonus chapters! I also have some one-shots my sister and I wrote to put in here also but if they don't get added in this I will post them and tell you the name of the group of one-shots. I wanna call them _Strange Tales from the Great Sage, _but I'm not to sure… I have to talk with my sister on this…._

_I hope you Like Sun Dai's tale so far… cause this is loosely based off the book and game of DW5 cause I'm cheap and haven't got a PS3 for DW6 and Seven's gonna come out…_

_Check this place out from some CG scans of DW7 people, and Li Dian, I believe, is in there! _.uk

_OK enough with the chatter, A tale must be Told!_

_Zombie-Rai_


End file.
